Prior to baking bread and other bakery products it is necessary to store the dough for a time in order that the dough may rise due to the reaction of the yeast contained therein. Generally the dough is stored at a temperature of about 38.degree. C. and a relative humidity of about 90%. To obtain baked goods of consistent quality it is necessary to maintain the storage conditions of temperature and relative humidity substantially constant while rising the dough. In the mass production of baked goods the rising of the dough is termed proofing.
As noted above it is important to control the temperature and relative humidity of the proofing environment. Prior art proofing apparatus have attempted to do this by various means. For example, Pittendreigh, William John in Canadian Pat. No. 470,645 issued Jan. 9, 1951 teaches a method of controlling the relative humidity in a proofing apparatus by varying the surface area of hot water available for generating water vapor within the proofing apparatus. These attempts, however, have not proved to be completely satisfactory.
The heat energy required to maintain the proofing environment at, for example, 38.degree. C. has in the prior art apparatus been provided by heat exchangers. The primary heat for the heat exchangers has been obtained from a heat source using oil, gas, electricity or the like. However, if the excess heat produced, for example, by a baking oven could be directly utilized to increase and maintain the proofing environment temperature then a saving of energy would result and heat exchangers would not be required.
Prior art proofing apparatus have relied on visual inspection of the dough to determine its readiness for baking. However, if the dough could be removed from the proofing apparatus after a pre-determined length of time the need for such visual inspection would be obviated and therefore the efficiency of a bakery could be increased.